Вудхауз, Пэлем Грэнвил
| Дата смерти = 14.2.1975 | Место смерти = Саутгемптон, , США | Гражданство = Великобритания США (с 1955 года) | Род деятельности = писатель, журналист драматург поэт автор песенных текстов | Годы активности = 1902—1975 | Направление = | Жанр = комедия романтическая комедия школьный роман спортивный роман | Дебют = The Pothunters (1902) | Премии = | Lib = | Сайт = }} Сэр Пэ́лем Грэ́нвил Вудха́уз ( ; 15 октября 1881 — 14 февраля 1975) — популярный английский писатель-юморист, драматург, комедиограф. Кавалер ордена Британской империи (KBE). Произведениями Вудхауза, имевшего репутацию «короля комедии», начная с 1915 года пользовались неизменным успехом, им восхищались многие знаменитости от Киплинга до Оруэлла. Наиболее известен его цикл романов о молодом британском аристократе Берти Вустере и его находчивом камердинере Дживсе, — во многом благодаря телесериалу «Дживс и Вустер» (1990—1993), в котором снялись Стивен Фрай и Хью Лори. Вудхауз — автор 15 пьес и около 30 музыкальных комедий. Он работал с Колом Портером над мюзиклом Anything Goes (1934), с Рудольфом Фримлем — над мюзиклом The Three Musketeers (1928), регулярно сотрудничал с Джеромом Керном и Гаем Болтоном. Вудхауз — автор текстов популярных песен, в частности, тех, что вошли в мюзикл Гершвина-Ромберга Rosalie (1928). Биография Ранние годы Пэлем Грэнвил Вудхауз родился в Гилфорде (графство Суррей, Англия) в семье Генри Эрнста Вудхауза (1845—1929), английского судьи, работавшего в Гонконге, и Элинор Вудхауз (в девичестве Диэн). По отцовской линии семья принадлежала древнему норфолкскому роду (восходившему к рыцарю XI века, а к трону приблизившемуся в XVI веке, когда один из Вудхаузов породнился с Энн Болейн и был приближён к Елизавете I). Мать была дочерью викария Джона Бетхерста Диэна, чьи предки в XI веке служили Эдуарду Исповеднику и имели в числе родственников кардинала Ньюмена. В 1886 году Вудхауз поступил в школу Dame School (Кройдон, Суррей), три года спустя был переведен в Elizabeth College (Гернсни), а в 1891 году отправился в подготовительную школу Malvern House в графстве Кент. Все эти годы родителей он почти не видел, зато много общался с братом, от которого перенял любовь к искусству, и тетушками, ужас перед которыми впоследствии реализовал в образах тети Агаты, тети Далии, а также леди Констанции Кибл. Вудхауз утверждал, что с детства решил стать писателем. Его самое первое стихотворение, созданное в пятилетнем возрасте, было в 1907 году без исправлений, с ошибками, напечатано в журнале Captain. Первой публикацией в этом журнале, за которую Вудхаузу заплатили гонорар, была статья «Some Aspects of Game Captaincy»: её он написал ещё в школе и даже получил за неё приз в пол-гинеи в феврале 1900 года . В 1894 году Вудхауз поступил в колледж Далвич ( ), библиотека которого впоследствии была названа его именем, и здесь добился успехов на многих поприщах: стал главным редактором колледжского журнала «The Alleynian», вошёл в первые сборные по регби и крикету (1899, 1900), стал чемпионом по прыжкам в высоту (1900). Вудхауз был также превосходным боксёром, но вынужден был прекратить занятия из-за проблем со зрением. В Далвич-колледже Плам (как прозвали его друзья) регулярно участвовал в традиционных концертах по окончании семестра и играл на театральной сцене (в частности, в пьесах Аристофана). Основные интересы Вудхауза-студента концентрировались на литературе: изучая творчество классиков, он и сформировал свой уникальный стиль. Много лет спустя в автобиографии, говоря об авторах, оказавших на него влияние, Вудхауз отмечал и современников, в частности У. У. Джекобса . Начало карьеры По окончании колледжа Вудхауз должен был отправиться в Оксфорд, но из-за финансовых трудностей в семье сделать этого не смог. Сняв комнаты на Маркэм-сквер (Челси), он поступил на работу в Банк Гонконга и Шанхая (известный также как HSBC), вечерние часы посвящая сочинению рассказов, стихотворений и статей для журналов. Работа в банке предоставила Вудхаузу материал для одного из первых «взрослых» романов, «Psmith in the City» (1910), который во многих отношениях может считаться автобиографическим. В 1900 году Вудхауз начал профессиональную журналистскую деятельность, получив колонку в журнале The Globe. В июле 1901 года в Public School Magazine появился его первый рассказ The Prize Poem, а год спустя он оставил работу в банке. Также в 1902 году вышел первый роман Вудхауза «The Pothunters»: первая часть была напечатана с продолжениями в журнале The Public School Magazine, который вынужден был затем прервать публикацию и всю вторую часть пересказать в форме письма одного из героев своему брату. В 1902—1909 годах вышли шесть школьных романов Вудхауза (пять из них до публикации печались в журналах с продолжением) начиная с «The Pothunters» и кончая «Mike», в котором «суммировались» два литературных сериала о Майке Джексоне (во втором из них читатель впервые встречается с Псмитом). В 1908 году Вудхауз написал для журнала Chums школьный роман «Камень удачи» ( ) под псевдонимом Бэзил Уинндхэм ( ). При том, что в этот период вышло около тридцати школьных рассказов Вудхауза, сборник был только один, «The Tales of St Austin’s», остальные лишь в 1997 году были собраны в коллекцию под названием «Tales of Wrykyn». В 1903 году Вудхауз переехал в Эмсуорт, где поселился в Трипвуд-колледже на Рекорд-роуд. Его часто видели в школе Emsworth Hall, где он играл со школьниками в крикет и принимал активное участие в создании школьных спектаклей. Любовь к крикету Вудхауз пронес через всю жизнь и не раз привозил в Далвич-колледж собственную команду. Несколько раз он играл в Lord’s (за сборную Писателей — против сборной Актёров), причем однажды — бок о бок с сэром Артуром Конан Дойлем. Последний несколько раз с той же целью приглашал его к себе домой в Уиндлшем. В 1904 году Вудхауз написал текст для песни «Put Me In My Little Cell», которая вошла в мюзикл «Sergeant Brue», прошедший на Стрэнде и Prince of Wales Theatres. Двумя годами позже он внес значительный вклад в создание «The Beauty of Bath» (театры Олдвича и Хикса), в сотрудничестве с Джеромом Керном. В том же 1904 году Вудхауз, движимый страстным интересом к американскому боксу, впервые прибыл в Америку, где смог пообщаться с Кидом МакКоем в его тренировочном лагере в Уайт Плейнс. Эти впечатления легли в основу серии боксерских рассказов о Киде Брэди (позже этот персонаж появился и в «Psmith Journalist», романе, написанном в 1909 году, но опубликованном лишь 6 лет спустя). thumb|left|200px В 1906—1909 годах появились и четыре книги, к школьному циклу не имеющих отношения, в частности, роман «Любовь среди кур» ( , 1906), в котором впервые появляется Укридж. В «Not George Washington» заметны автобиографические мотивы (связанные с ранними попытками Вудхауза зарабатывать себе на жизнь литературой). «William Tell Told Again» — пересказ известной истории, заказанный издателем, который заранее подготовил гравюры и иллюстрации. В «The Swoop» (фантастической повести, высмеивающей господствовавшие тогда страхи перед возможной интервенцией) Англию захватывают сразу девять вражеских армий, а спасает — юный бойскаут Кларенс Чагуотер. В 1906 году Сеймур Хикс пригласил Вудхауза на постоянную ставку в театре Олдвич ( ) для работы над шоу «The Beauty of Bath»: здесь он впервые познакомился с Джеромом Керном. Принято считать, что в эти годы в Лондоне писатель сватался к молодой вдове, Лилиан Армстронг, и получил отказ . Достоверно известно, что он долгие годы переписывался с её дочерью. Некоторые (в юмористическом ключе обыгранные) детали этой истории можно найти в полубиографическом романе «Не Джордж Вашингтон», написанном совместно с Гербертом Уэстбруком и опубликованном в 1907 году. В 1909 году Вудхауз несколько месяцев провел в Нью-Йорке: их для писателя оказалось достаточно, чтобы узнать всё о тамошних уличных нравах и коррупции — политической и полицейской. Под впечатлением от визита им были написаны два романа, в которых явственно звучит социальная сатира: «Psmith, Journalist» и «A Gentleman of Leisure». Также в 1909 году роман «Любовь на фоне кур» вышел в США, а два года спустя в Нью-Йорке с успехом прошла первая пьеса «A Gentleman of Leisure». Лондонская постановка «Brother Alfred» (1913), однако, провалилась, равно как и мюзикл «Nuts and Wine» (1914), к которому Вудхауз написал либретто. 30 сентября 1914 Вудхауз женился на Этель Ньютон, вдове-англичанке, с которой он познакомился в Нью-Йорке на вечеринке у друзей лишь за полтора месяца до свадьбы. У неё была дочь Леонора, которую писатель удочерил официально и с которой позже очень подружился. Пэлам и Этель (несмотря на разницу в характерах: он — тихий, обаятельный и покладистый, она — бойкая и вспыльчивая) прожили счастливо более 60 лет. Жена пережила супруга на 9 лет и умерла в возрасте 99 лет в 1984 году. Всемирная известность Не попав в армию из-за близорукости, Вудхауз большую часть военного времени провел в США, где нашёл для себя новую литературную нишу в престижном журнале Vanity Fair. С ним он активно сотрудничал в течение пяти лет (в основном на поприще театрального критика), используя псевдонимы — J Plum, Pelham Grenville, Melrose Granger, P Brooke-Haven, J Walker Williams, C P West. Первый всемирный успех Вудхаузу принёс роман (подписанный всеми именами: «Пэлем Грэнвилл Вудхауз») «Something New» (1915; английский вариант — «Something Fresh»), печатавшийся с продолжением в еженедельнике Saturday Evening Post. Следующие его 27 романов также предварительную публикацию проходили на журнальных страницах. Гонорар Вудхауза за роман-сериал в Saturday Evening Post за 25 лет вырос с 3,5 до 40 тысяч долларов. В сентябре 1916 года в Нью-Йорке в успехом прошла музыкальная комедия «Miss Springtime», написанная Вудхаузом, Болтоном и Керном. Был момент в 1917 году, когда на Бродвее шли сразу 5 пьес Вудхауза: лишь 75 лет спустя подобного успеха добился другой англичанин, Эндрю Ллойд Уэббер. В 20-е годы Вудхауз написал тексты для 12 мюзиклов. Среди композиторов, с которыми он сотрудничал, были Джордж Гершвин, Айвор Новелло, Кол Портер, Ирвинг Берлин, Иван Карилл, Эммерих Кальман и Рудольф Фримль. Большой успех имел в 1917 году и роман «Неудобные деньги». В какой-то мере сюжет произведения (герои которого пытаются откреститься от большого наследства) отразил чувства Вудхауза по отношению к свалившемуся на него богатству. Дживс (произносящий две фразы) и Берти (ещё без фамилии) впервые появились в 1915 году в рассказе «Extricating Young Gussie», позже включенном в сборник «The Man With Two Left Feet». В 1919 году вышел сборник «My Man Jeeves» с восемью рассказами, в четырёх из которых фигурировали Дживс и Вустер. В течение последующих семи лет вышли ещё три посвященных им сборника, за которыми последовали романы: «Thank You, Jeeves», «Right Ho, Jeeves» и другие (всего в этой серии их было 11). В 1919 году рассказом «A Woman is Only a Woman» (Saturday Evening Post) открылся цикл о гольфе, со Старейшим членом клуба в роли рассказчика. В 1923 году в «Космополитан» рассказом «Ukridge’s Dog College» была начата «серия с Укриджем». В 1926 году Вудхауза избрали почётным членом Королевского литературного общества ( ). К этому времени он уже семь лет жил в Лондоне в роскошном особняке на Уолтон-стрит 16, время от времени пересекая океан, чтобы заняться в США очередной сценической постановкой. Начиная с 1925 года Вудхауз всерьез занялся драматургией: он адаптировал для театральной сцены (время от времени привлекая к сотрудничеству Иэна Хэя и Гая Болтона) не только многие свои работы, но также произведения зарубежных авторов (Молнар, Фодор, Гейер, Гютри и др.). Актриса Джоан Хиксон первую известность получила, сыграв главные роли в четырёх пьесах, поставленных по Вудхаузу (включая «Деву в беде») в 1928—1930 годы. В 1929 году Хилэр Беллок назвал Вудхауза «лучшим писателем из ныне живущих». В 1930 году Вудхауз подписал свой первый контракт с компанией MGM в Голливуде: сначала переписал диалог «Those Three French Girls», затем переработал мюзикл «Rosalie», в бродвейской постановке которого был до этого занят. Год спустя, в интервью «Лос-Анжелес Таймс» Вудхауз (получавший 2 тысячи долларов в неделю) пожаловался на то, что ему «платят слишком много за то, что он делает слишком мало». В Голливуде это заявление восприняли всерьёз, и контракт с ним не возобновлялся до 1936 года. В 1934 году, чтобы избежать двойного налогообложения своих литературных произведений в Британии и США, Вудхауз поселился во Франции, в Ле Туке, где безмятежно, увлеченный работой прожил до 1939 года. В этом же году Оксфорд присвоил ему почётную докторскую степень за вклад в английскую литературу. Наконец, в том же 1934 году вышел знаменитый мюзикл «Anything Goes»: музыку к нему и часть текстов написал Кол Портер — по книге Болтона и Вудхауза. Позже, однако, потребовалась переработка сюжета, её осуществили Линдсей и Крауз — их имена с тех пор и остались на обложках. Но Вудхауз активно участвовал в организации лондонской постановки: он же написал и тексты двух самых известных хитов: «You’re the Top» и «Anything Goes». 1939—1955 Когда началась война, Вудхауз дописывал роман «Раз — и готово» ( ): он, как и большинство живших здесь иностранцев, не подозревал об опасности и не хотел возвращаться в Англию. Но Франция пала очень быстро, и 21 июля 1939 года Вудхауз оказался в лагере для перемещенных лиц в Верхней Силезии («Если эта Силезия у них „верхняя“, могу себе представить, что представляет собой „нижняя“ из них…» — позже писал он.) Петиция, направленная в Германию американскими читателями Вудхауза, натолкнула германское министерство иностранных дел на мысль: досрочно освободить писателя и с помощью Вернера Плака (давнего приятеля по голливудской работе) уговорить того записать несколько радиопередач для Америки — исключительно ради того чтобы успокоить волнующихся читателейwodehouse.ru. Геббельсовское министерство пропаганды перехватило пленки и ретранслировало передачи на Англию. Несмотря на то, что мало кто услышал нарочито беззаботные рассказы Вудхауза о лагерной жизни, они вызвали политический скандал невероятных пропорций, и Вудхауза обвинили в коллаборационизмеmilitera.lib.ru. Официально травлей руководил журналист Коннор, который называл Вудхауза «марионеткой Геббельса». Из писателей его главным критиком был А. А. Милн (автор книг о «Винни-Пухе»; позже Вудхауз ответил на это созданием образа Тимоти Боббина, который преуспел в чтении пародий на детские произведения Милна). Напротив, защищали писателя Ивлин Во, Дороти Сэйерс и Джордж ОруэллОруэлл. В защиту Вудхауза. Сам писатель объяснял случившееся собственной политической наивностью, но, если верить рассекреченным в 1999 году бумагам британской разведки MI5, он не только отдавал себе отчет в происходящем, но исповедовал крайне правые взгляды, симпатизировал нацистам и тайно сотрудничал с геббельсовским министерством пропаганды . Освободившись, Вудхауз с Этель ещё два года прожили в Германии, где он написал «Радость поутру» ( ) и «Полную луну» ( ) и начал «Деньги в банке» ( ). В 1943 году супружеской паре было разрешено вернуться в Париж. В апреле 1947 года они вылетели в США: некоторое время жили в отелях, затем сняли квартиру на Парк-Авеню и наконец в 1952 году приобрели дом в Ремзенбурге, на Баскет-Нек Лейн (неподалеку от дома Гая Болтона), где и прожили все последующие годы в обществе многочисленных животных. Людей Вудхауз чуждался и общался лишь с немногими близкими друзьями. Выход в 1952 году романа «Pigs Have Wings» ( ), считающегося одним из лучших в Блондингском цикле) стал поворотным пунктом: общественное мнение по обе стороны океана вновь обратилось лицом к Вудхаузу. Хорошо была принята и автобиографическая книга «Performing Flea» ( ; так назвал его во время травли драматург Шон О’Кейси). 16 декабря 1955 года Вудхауз принял американское гражданство, ознаменовав это событие заметками «America, I Like You» (у нас вышедшими под заголовком «За семьдесят»), в которой с характерной скромностью охарактеризовал свой вклад в историю литературы: «Я занимаюсь тем, что называется легкой (а иногда юмористической) литературой, на которую интеллигенция смотрит с высокомерной усмешкой», — написал он. В числе своих любимых авторов Вудхауз назвал здесь Фрэнка Салливана, А. П. Херберта и Алекса Аткинсона. Однако вспоминал, что в немецкий лагерь для интернированных взял с собой только Шекспира и Теннисона. 1955—1975 Летом 1961 года компания Би-би-си передала речь под названием «An Act of Homage and Reparation» Ивлина Во в защиту Вудхауза. Новую волну популярности писателя вызвал выход в мае 1965 года на английские телеэкраны телесериала «The World of Wooster» c Иэном Кармайклом и Деннисом Прайсом в главных ролях. Два года спустя в Англии был снят сериал «Blandings Castle», где снялись сэр Ральф Ричардсон, Мериэл Форбс и Стэнли Холлоуэй. В начале 70-х годов в гостях у Вудхауза побывали Эндрю Ллойд Уэббер и Алан Эйкборн: все трое обсуждали перспективу создания мюзикла о Дживсе. В 1973 году на BBC Radio развернулся грандиозный проект по драматизации многочисленных рассказов о Дживсе и Вустере под общим названием «What Ho, Jeeves». Серия была завершена в 1980 году, но с тех пор появились и радиопостановки по другим его книгам: «Bring on the Girls», «The Luck of the Bodkins», «Blandings», «Quick Service», «Heavy Weather», «Pigs Have Wings», «Galahad at Blandings», «Uncle Dynamite». C Вудхауза официально сняли все обвинения, а к Новому 1975 году (в компании с Чарли Чаплином) 93-летний писатель стал кавалером Ордена Британской империи (KBE). В интервью BBC Вудхауз сказал, что теперь, когда он стал Кавалером рыцарского ордена и имеет представительство в музее восковых фигур мадам Тюссо, у него не осталось в жизни нереализованных амбиций. В 1975 году, в день Св. Валентина Вудхауз находился в больнице, где работал над своим очередным романом из Блондингс-серии. Поднявшись с постели, он потерял сознание; врач обнаружил его уже бездыханным. За работу по завершении романа взялся Ричард Асборн, руководствуясь заметками, которые оставил покойный автор. Последняя книга Вудхауза вышла под заголовком «Sunset at Blandings». Наиболее известные персонажи Вудхауза * Берти Вустер * Дживс * Лорд Эмсворт * Дядя Фред, пятый граф Икенхемский. * Мистер Маллинер * Стэнли Укридж * Руперт Псмит * Старейший член клуба (цикл произведений о гольфе) Персонажи Вудхауза (особенно Берти Вустер) были весьма непопулярны у представителей британского истеблишмента. Согласно рассекреченным позже документам, когда Вудхауза в 1967 году рассматривали в качестве кандидата на Companion of Honour, сэр Патрик Дин, посол Великобритании в Вашингтоне, заметил, что «это весьма укрепило бы образ Берти Вустера как воплощение британского характера, вопреки всем нашим попыткам эту ассоциацию искоренить». Персонажи Вудхауза часто эксцентричны, имеют самые странные пристрастия, например, к свиньям (лорд Эмсуорт), тритонам (Гасси Финк-Ноттл) или носкам (Арчибальд Маллинер). Как правило, они добродушны, но, попадая в трудную ситуацию, крайне ухудшают свое положение любой попыткой её улучшить. Причем в первую очередь аристократы у Вудхауза выглядят и ведут себя наиболее странно: именно их чудаковатые выходки как раз и усложняют сюжет повествования. Значительную роль в сюжетах Вудхауза играют родственники, особенно тетушки: как правило, они вредят на финансовом фронте, мешают героям устроить личную жизнь и вообще делают все, чтобы испортить им настроение. Друзья также редко приходят на помощь главным героям: их главная функция состоит в том, чтобы вызывать всевозможные осложнения. Часто в произведениях Вудхауза главный герой ставит себя в затруднительное положение как раз затем, чтобы выручить друга. Полисмены и другие представители власти как правило предстают перед читателем персонажами неприятными, но недалекими — их легко обвести вокруг пальца, иногда всего лишь представившись не своим именем. А вот слуг (в лучших традициях римской комедии) Вудхауз наделяет почти сверхъестественными интеллектуальными способностями. В большинстве случаев они как минимум намного умнее своих хозяев, идеальным примером чему служит Дживс. В том же духе действует и чрезвычайно полезный (хоть и презираемый) Бакстер, секретарь лорда Эмсуорта. Интересные факты * Когда в 1967 году зашла речь о посвящении Вудхауза в рыцари Британской империи, не все оказались этим довольны. Например, британский посол в США Сэр Партик Дин заявил, что посвящение Вудхауза будет также означать признание его пустоголового персонажа Вустера, от образа которого британцы так тщательно пытаются отмыться. * В 1935 году в Оксфорде в комнату, где занимались студенты, вошёл один из преподавателей, попросил всех встать и сказал: «Джентльмены, сегодня скончался Честертон. Теперь в Англии остался только один хороший писатель — Вудхауз». Имя преподавателя было Джон Рональд Руэл Толкинhttp://gazeta.olmer.ru/15/4.shtml. * Также примечательно, что Пэлем Вудхауз выдумал фразу «Элементарно, Ватсон» (« ») в 1915 году.http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/elementary-my-dear-watson.html Библиография Вудхауз написал 96 книг в течение 73-летней творческой карьеры (1902—1975). Среди них множество романов и рассказов, часть из которых объединена в серии (например, серия произведений о Дживсе и Вустере). Полный список произведений Вудхауза можно увидеть в библиографической статье. Серии * Дживс и Вустер * Замок Бландинг * Дядя Фред * Клуб «Трутни» * Рассказы о гольфе * Мистер Муллинер * Псмит * Школьные истории * Укридж Примечания Ссылки * Российское общество Вудхауза * Категория:Пэлем Вудхауз Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Драматурги Великобритании Категория:Рыцари-Командоры ордена Британской империи bg:П. Г. Удхаус ca:P.G. Wodehouse cs:Pelham Grenville Wodehouse da:P.G. Wodehouse de:P. G. Wodehouse en:P. G. Wodehouse eo:P. G. Wodehouse es:P. G. Wodehouse fi:P. G. Wodehouse fr:Pelham Grenville Wodehouse gv:P. G. Wodehouse he:פ. ג. וודהאוס hu:P. G. Wodehouse io:Pelham Grenville Wodehouse it:P. G. Wodehouse ja:P・G・ウッドハウス mr:पी.जी. वुडहाउस nl:P.G. Wodehouse no:P.G. Wodehouse pl:P.G. Wodehouse pt:P. G. Wodehouse ro:P. G. Wodehose sh:P. G. Wodehouse sv:P.G. Wodehouse uk:Вудхауз Пелем Ґренвіль zh:P·G·伍德豪斯